Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a touch panel having a decoration pattern frame with reduced number of frame side parts.
Description of Related Art
Currently, the touch technology has been widely applied in displayers of various electronic devices for manufacturing a touch-controlled display device. By touching a specific position of the touch-controlled display device, sense is generated at this specific position to input data or an instruction into an electronic device.
A traditional touch-controlled display device includes a display panel and a touch panel stacked on the display panel. The touch panel includes touch-sensitive electrodes to be touched. The touch-sensitive electrodes are electrically connected with corresponding metal traces and a control circuit board. Since in the touch-controlled display device the metal electric-control traces arranged around the touch panel are shielded by an enclosed decoration pattern frame, such as an enclosed black matrix (BM) frame, the metal electric-control traces are not exposed on the touch panel.
However, the black matrix frame on the touch-controlled display device reduces a visual area of the touch-controlled display device and affects visual experience of a consumer during operation, which goes against the trend of removing or minimizing the black matrix frame of the touch-controlled display device in the current design.